Okana Ninja School
by Wandering Through Existence
Summary: Yuki Himora goes to the famous Okana Ninja School, she is drawing close to her last year only to find out she must go on her first real Mission to pass! Things are becoming complicated with the ever sexy Kazune Kimera around. Rated M for alter chapters!
1. New Orders

This is an original idea by me, based on the manga of Kage Tora and some other Ninja mangas, with my own twists and turns added to it, this is a Kado Adiyoshi original!

Disclamer: I do not own Kage Tore or the other Ninja mangas from which I received ideas! 

Note: my first story so please review and give me tips!

Okana Ninja School

Chapter1

New orders

It was ten till 8 o'clock as Yuki Himora tossed in her sleep lazily under her covers, she was dreaming when she felt a cold nose go into her ear. She yelped and fell out of bed only to sit up and hit her head on the night stand. Yuki rubbed her head and looked around seeing her black and white husky watching her as his tail beat against the floor. He was a beautiful dog with proud broad shoulders, large paws, a fluffy tail followed by his strong body covered in his black and white fur, and to top off his beauty was his light blue eyes that shined and kept you in aw as you looked at them. "I hate it when you do that scout…" she mumbled rubbing her head. Scout whined and Yuki turned to the table she'd hit her head on, when she saw the time she jumped to her feet, "7:55!!" she exclaimed scrambling to untangle herself from the covers and get her clothes together. Scout came over to her with his collar as she finished dressing, quickly she put his collar on and fed him. Scout whined and Yuki shook her head, "there's no time to eat Scout I'll eat lunch though promise. See ya later!" she waved as she ran out the door and down the street. 

When she arrived at school she had two minutes to spare as she breathed heavily going to her locker. She was already in her stealth uniform except her hood wasn't on, taking out her kendo stick she placed it on her back while she took the other things from her locker quickly. The bell rang as people went into their classrooms, Yuki ran to her class closing her locker behind her. When she arrived at the classroom class had already started, she walked in slowly with her things as people whispered and giggled.

"Late again I see Ms. Himora…." the teacher said not looking up from his papers, it wasn't an in normal thing for Yuki to be late anymore. Yuki bowed, "I'm very sorry sensei…." she said softly, "I promise next time-""Next time, next time, next time….Ms. Himora do you think that when a graduated ninja messes up on a mission that the council will let them off because they promise not to mess up next time?" he asked ignoring the class giggles. Yuki blushed looking down, "no sir…." he nodded knowing she took what he had said seriously or at least hoping she did, "than pull your act together and sit down…" Yuki did as she was told and sat in her seat which was in the back doing her best to ignore the stares or giggles.The teacher finished with what he was doing and stood up straight looking at the class seriously as they all quieted down from they small chatter. He was silent for a moment as if going over what he was going to say before breaking the silence, "it is getting toward the end of your last year here at Okana Ninja School, and you've all been wondering what is the final going to be?" The kids nodded and Yuki looked up intently, she had to pass this, she just had to! "Each of you will be given a mission, and not like the other missions you've had over the years, a real mission…" the chatter filled the class room before slowly dieing away. The teacher continued, "it will be an easy mission, something simple like being a body guard or going undercover for information, never the less it is a real mission, your first mission, and one that must be succeeded.." he let this sink in before continuing, "if you fail to complete this mission by the end of the year, you will not graduate from Okana Ninja School…" there was more chatter that died away quickly as the teacher picked up a small stack of papers. "Here I hold your orders, when I call your name please come up and get them, you may show your friends but there will be no trading! Each report has your name and number printed on it, and your orders will be checked to make sure they are yours and no one else's before you go, if the orders aren't yours you immediately fail and thus do not graduate, do I make myself clear?" he said putting the papers on his desk in a straightening fashion as if to make his point before bringing them back up. "Yes sir!" the class chorused as the room filled with chatter while the teacher called up names. 

_My first real mission! Wow! I have to pass this class_, she thought determinedly as she wrote everything she had heard down. When her name was called she stood and went to the front desk, the teacher held out her paper and she took it. She yanked but the teacher didn't let go, she looked up his eyes holding her, "Yuki don't blow this one…you're a very good ninja….your just so unorganized and spacey…I'd hate to see someone with your talents not graduate…do your best.." he said his voice and eyes serious. Yuki nodded her eyes serious as well, "I will sir thank you…" she said her voice coming out as a sort of croak. _I won't look at them until after school…_ she thought stubbornly putting them in her bag as she looked at everyone in the classroom with their friends hanging out and talking, laughing and comparing reports. Yuki sighed she hated that she was a total outcast, but there was nothing really she could do about it, except accept it.

When she got home her backpack fell to the floor following the closing door as she slipped out of her shoes and staggered into the quiet house. The only sound was the happily barking Scout licking her face playfully as his tail beat on anything that got into it's path. Yuki smiled and laughed as she sat down on the small futon of a couch. Living alone she only really had a few piece of furniture two being her bed and night stand with her alarm clock that never went off. She sighed thinking of her day, she'd won at kendo class today and did pretty good in the martial arts classes, although her whole body ached with the mistake of not stretching enough. Suddenly she practically jumped out of her seat on the couch making Scout jumped as well, "oh my gosh the orders!" she said suddenly remembering before looking to her backpack on the other side of the room, 'scout get my backpack hurry!" Scout being a smart dog fetched the item placing it gracefully into her lap. Yuki scratched his ears gratefully, "thank you Scout….ok.." she said heaving a heavy breath before carefully taking out the papers. Looking to Scout who licked his lips and cocked his head to the side as his tail beat against the floor. Yuki smiled and started to read. 

Your mission is to serve as a body guard for the Kimera family, the son and only child Kazune 16 year old, male, 5'3", 160 pounds in weight is being requested by Himeka Kimera 40 years old, female, 5'5", 130 pounds in weight. Himeka is the head of the Kimera home while Karin Kimera passed away ten years ago. You are to guard him until whatever the reason that Himeka is requesting guarding is gone or until you graduate. But, rest assure if you do not succeed at this mission, you will not.

She re-read the papers at least twice before smiling to Scout, "I can do this Scout! I know I can I have to!" she said holding up a determined fist. Scout barked in agreement his tail wagging with the sudden excitement that was coming from her. Yuki smiled down to Scout he had been with her since she could remember. When her parents died she had no idea what to do or where to go she just wandered the streets. Than one night in the rain she came across an alley way where a small whimpering noise came from it, Yuki went into the alley curiously only to find and unwanted, drenched husky puppy whimpering from behind a trash can. Ever since that day Yuki had been living alone with Scout until she was old enough to go into the ninja school. She knew her father always had hopes for a son to become a ninja but who said she couldn't? When she first arrived she was happy to see a lot of girls there as well, the young seven year old just yearning to make new friends yet also do her best in her ninja studies. As she thought of these good memories she started to drift off sleepily on the couch as the light that had once filled the house sunk into a soft darkness of night.

The next day Yuki stood there stretching in her comfortable relax ninja outfit, which was so much better than her stealth uniform. Scout sat next to her looking at their surroundings tongue out as he panted excitedly, everyone knew about Scout even if they didn't pay any attention to Yuki, and they also knew that where Yuki went for more than a day scout went to. Next to Scout lay two bags with Yuki's things, one with clothes and essentials, the other with her ninja things like books and weapons. Everyone was always surprised at how small her bag with her belongings such as clothes and toiletries was but never really said much of it. Instructors could be seen coming out of the school building going up to each young NIT (Ninja in Training) looking at their paper work and showing them to their rides. A man and probably the tallest man Yuki had ever seen in her life stood in front of her, he wore the same attire as her except in a dark blue indicating his authority over her besides his height and broad shoulders. "Report…" he said his voice coming out as a low boom, Yuki took out her papers and handed them to him, he read over them for a moment before handing them back nodding, "over there is where you'll be taken to the Kimera house…" Yuki bowed respectfully, "yes sensei….." she said respectfully before grabbing her things and heading toward where the large man had pointed Scout following close behind. A small car was waiting and she entered it uneasily, there weren't many cars where they lived being as it was a bunch of small villages surrounded by mostly forest. The perfect place for ninja training, when you think of it you imagine people throwing shuriken at trees and sitting under water falls. Which was why they set up the famous Okana Ninja School there. When the car took off Yuki watched the back window as the school became smaller, while Scout sat happily with his head out the window, wind blowing in his face as his tongue flapped freely on the side of his head. Yuki sighed she would have to write the school every week as a progress report on how things were going, clutching the packet to her chest she looked at her feet worriedly. Scout sensed it and came back into the car his tongue and fur going softly back into place, laying down as he maneuvered his head onto her lap he looked up at her with his bright blue eyes making a soft whimper. She smiled and placed a hand on his head eyes gentle, "I'm just worried is all….but I know I'll do ok…" she said reassuringly more to herself than Scout. After an hour or so she was awoken by a loud bark from Scout, looking out the window she saw they were in a city with large buildings and lots of other cars, her head spun with all the noise. Compared to a small village surrounded by only forest this was a mad house of noise! It took her a while to get used to it but she still disliked it. When she felt the car come to a stop they weren't surrounded by buildings anymore but they were in front a large gate, "here we are miss…" the driver said and Yuki nodded hearing the trunk of the car open as the driver pulled the clutch. Getting out she bowed, "thank you very much…" she said softly as Scout jumped out behind her. After she got her bags out she watched as the care drove away before turning to the gate, she looked down to Scout who stood proudly sniffing the ground and air his tail wagging excitedly with all the new smells. Yuki looked around confused at what to do until she saw a button, pressing it there came a voice from the box which made her jump back naturally into a fighting stance. 

"Yes can I help you?" a women's voice came.

"Y-yes is…this the Kimera's residence?" she asked the box feeling silly. 

"I'm sorry I can't hear you please press the button and speak.." the women on the other end said sounding confused.

"oh um…" Yuki pressed the button, "I-is this the Kimera residence? I'm from the Okana Ninja school…" she said hopefully. 

"Oh yes, yes! Please come in dear! I've been expecting you!" the voice came from the other end before what sounded like a phone hanging up came and a large buzz came as the two gates opened. Yuki looked down to Scout who was also looking as her, she gripped her weapons bag while her belongings bag laid heavily on her back.

"Well….here goes nothing…"

Stay tuned for Chapter 2 The Kimera Family 


	2. The Kimera Family

This is an original idea by me, based on the manga of Kage Tora and some other Ninja mangas, with my own twists and turns added to it, this is a Kado Adiyoshi original!

Disclamer: I do not own Kage Tore or the other Ninja mangas from which I received ideas!

Okana Ninja School

Chapter 2

The Kimera Family

She walked into a courtyard that lay behind the large gates, looking around in aw as Scout went around sniffing everything in site knowing better than to mark on anything that looked important, such as flowers. A woman who looked to be about the age that Yuki had read stood there in front of the cozy looking house smiling, she wore a yellow kimono with flowers on it as her long tan hair laid on her shoulders. The woman was taller than Yuki was, looked to be about 5'5" and she knew that this was Himeka Kimera. Getting on one knee Yuki bowed her head, "I have come from the Okana Ninja School to serve as a body guard to your son, master Kimera…" she said respectfully rehearsing what she'd learned over the years.

The woman nodded and stood in front of the kneeling girl placing a hand on the her head, "so you are the young NIT I've heard about eh?" Yuki blushed but nodded keeping her head down respectfully. "Rise dear please you may be with us a while yet…" she said politely as Yuki stood smiling and Scout sat proudly next to her nudging Yuki. When he nudged her Yuki practically fell over before looking down at him, "my name is Yuki Himora I am the NIT from Okana Ninja school you requested, and this is my dog Scout…" Yuki prepared herself to be yelled at for bringing a dog but surprisingly her master bent down and pet Scout on the head which made his tail start to beat on the ground happily. "What a beautiful dog…we're happy to have you two here.." the woman said happily. When she stood back up she looked to Yuki and gestured with her hand toward the house, "please come in come in I'll explain everything over some tea." Yuki nodded as she and Scout followed Himeka inside.

They sat at the small table sipping from small tea cups, the tea was hot and delicious as she drank she heaved a sigh of relief. Himeka smiled, "I see it's been a while since you've had a decent cup?" she said smiling as she glanced at scout who was sleeping happily next to Yuki. "Master if you don't mind my asking…..why does your son need a body guard" Himeka nodded, "lately we've been receiving threatening notes against my son…we have no clue where they're coming from…" she sighed, "I've had to take much time off my work to stay with my boy making sure he stays safe" she looked up and smiled, "but now thanks to you I can get back to my work.." Yuki smiled and held up a determined fist, "I'll do my very best Master! I promise" the women smiled, "I would expect nothing less than an NIT from Okana…" she bowed her head to Yuki gratefully. After a short moment of silence, the only sound being the sleeping noises from Scout and the two sipping from their cups, Himeka set her tea cup down, "oh Kazune! Please come in now!" Yuki turned to see the person she would guard from now on as he entered the room.

A boy that was only about an inch taller than Yuki came into the room, his face was dull as his sole less gray eyes looked from his mother to Yuki. She stood respectfully and bowed, "good evening master Kazune I-" Kazune passed by her as if she wasn't even there and kneeled before his mother. Scout growled softly at the boy's rudeness as Kazune ignore the dog as well. "Mother what is this all about calling in Ninja's why can't you just stay home until the notes stop…" he said sternly. Himeka frowned, "you know very well I can't do that, I hold a big responsibility providing for you to go to school, and to eat." standing she pointed to Yuki who still stood awkwardly watching them, "I have hired this girl to keep you safe, she is the same age as you and very skilled" Kazune glared at Yuki who lowered her head at the sudden hatred and bowed respectfully still remembering her manners. "Now please show her to her room Kazune….now…" the woman said feeling guilty and embarrassed at her son's behavior.

Yuki and Kazune entered a small room with one window and a mattress up against the wall lying on the floor. There was a small light on the roof, "your house design is quite old…" Kazune ignore her comment, "your room is next to mine unfortunately…" Yuki nodded seeing another door in the room connecting their rooms, "I am honored to be body guarding you…I-"

"Yea yea whatever just don't bother me unless I need you.." he said waving a hand and leaving the room closing the door behind him. Yuki stood looking blankly at the door as Scout growled his disapproval. Unpacking her things she stretched and did some exercises of her own which she would have rather done outside. Going out of her room she explored the house finding where the baths were,_wow outside baths! Haven't seen that in a while!_ She thought smiling as she went out front into the courtyard where Himeka sat on a bench feeding some birds. Himeka waved Yuki over as Scout went around the courtyard to explore some more.

Sitting next to her new master she observed her surroundings before Himeka broke the silence. "I'm truly sorry for my sons behavior earlier…" Yuki waved her hands back and forth, "n-no it's alright I'm…used to it, really…besides I understand he must be stressed out with the threatening notes.." Yuki felt relieved when Himeka nodded in agreement. "Yes I know.." she sighed, "anyway how is your room?"

Yuki smiled, "it's great I thank you for the kindness…..your house is very lovely and an old style that you don't see much of these days…." Himeka nodded, "yes this was my father-in-law's house…given to me and my husband…" Yuki nodded looking at the house in all it's glory and history.

**--**

Everyone quieted down as the teacher stepped in front of the class, Kazune yawned and got out his notebook. "Class today we have a new student who has just transferred here from….…well it doesn't say but please make her feel welcome…" Yuki walked into the room a backpack in her hands as she bowed to the class. Kazune's eyes widened as he looked down hoping she wouldn't see him. "Hello I am Yuki Himora…" she said looking around for Kazune, when she found him she frowned. The teacher nodded, "take a seat any where Ms. Himora…" Yuki nodded and took the desk next to Kazune. She waved to him but he looked away and she frowned sighing as she smoothed out her school skirt and got out a pencil and paper.

It was lunch time as Yuki sat leaning on the wall of the side of the school building, across from her was a bunch of bushes which surrounded the school, it was sort of like an alley way with a wall and bushed on each side. Her lunch was spread out in front of her as Scout sat happily with her eating from his own bowl. The reason he was mostly known at Okana Ninja School was because everyday he somehow found Yuki and ate lunch with her. She sighed looking up at the sky thinking of her day so far, Kazune had ignored her the whole day while she followed him around, they each had the same classes, she made sure that it was that way. He had given her the slip at lunch when he went into the boys locker room, so now she sat alone except for Scout as she ate, "it's the same everywhere I go…" she said to herself as a small whine came from Scout.

"Hey…" a voice came from the right of her, Yuki looked quickly standing and getting into a fighting stance. Kazune put up his hands quickly, "it's just me!" Yuki blinked and then bowed, "sorry…" she said politely before sitting back down. Kazune went over closer and sat down next to her leaving about two inches between them. Yuki looked at him curiously, he had ignored her all day why was he talking to her now.

Kazune looked at her, "why are you here…" he said sternly, Yuki frowned, "to protect you…I told you I'm your body guard 24/7" he sighed.

"I don't need a body guard…" he told her looking at his feet which lay out on front of him. Yuki shook her head "according to your mother you do, those notes…who ever is sending them I have to protect you and find out who it is…." seeing him frowned she looked at him worriedly. "Have you found out anything?" he asked intently, "no unfortunately not yet…" she said with a sigh.

_Alright time to make peace! _she thought sternly before looking to him, "look I know you don't like, me, and don't want me here but…I just want to do my job and graduate from school…and then I'll be out of your life for good…but I just want to get along with you…is that to much to ask?" she said looking at him desperately. Kazune thought over what she had said before sighing, "yea….I'm sorry I've been such a jerk…" he said lowering his head. "You just don't understand…" Yuki frowned, "so help me understand.." she said wanting to help. Kazune smiled, "one step at a time ok?" Yuki nodded but also smiled, "alright than friends?" she held out her hand her face hopeful. Kazune smiled and took her hand shaking, "alright…friends…"

Things seem to be going very smoothly for Yuki, now that her and Kazune seem to have a truce, ah yes but remember, THIS IS A KADO ADIYOSHI ORIGINAL! Stay tuned for chapter 3 to see what I have in store for theses characters! "Chapter 3 Feelings!?"


	3. Feelings?

This is an original idea by me, based on the manga of Kage Tora and some other Ninja mangas, with my own twists and turns added to it, this is a Kado Adiyoshi original!

Disclamer: I do not own Kage Tore or the other Ninja mangas from which I received ideas 

Please Rate!

Okana Ninja School

Chapter 3

Feelings!?

Yuki was in the courtyard doing some exercises, a kick and a punch here, a swing and a different pattern dance there. She did everything with swiftness and smoothness, while Scout took a sunbath a little ways from her. As she did this she had played over in her mind how things had gone since Tuesday when she and Kazune made up. He had introduced her to a few of his friends and she pretty much body guarded him the whole week, and so far no threatening notes. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, almost evening, considering it was around eleven, Kazune came out into the courtyard looking around until he saw Yuki, he had never seen Yuki do her practices before, usually he was always inside, he watched her in aw, she really was as good as his mother had said. Kazune decided he wanted a better seat and started out towards her, "those are some nice moves" he said with a chuckle.

Hearing his voice startled her and she jumped getting into a fighting stance but relaxing when she saw it was him. "Oh hey Kazune what're you doing out here?" she said panting and wiping her face with the towel around her neck. Kazune shrugged, "just thought I'd come out here and see you…you're really good, just like I've heard.." Yuki blushed, "thanks! I practice really hard, so I can protect people like you Kazune-sama" Kazune rolled his eyes. "Yuki it's been like a week you can stop calling me Kazune-sama…." Yuki made a face.

"But you're my master and-"

"I told you it doesn't matter…"

"But being so formal with my master would be weird and go against my-"

"Training, yes I know, but I don't' feel comfortable with you doing that…."

"Are you sure cause-"

"Yes, I'm sure..…"

"Alright I guess I can stop…"

"Good so you'll stop, right, now onto the next topic.."

"Yes Kazune-sama…"

"………………….." he sighed.

After they talked for a while Yuki stood, "so Kazune um….-kun" she giggled. Kazune stood as well rolling his eyes, "do you know any moves?" she asked curiously. He shook his head, "not many we took some classes in PE last year but I didn't really pay attention…." Yuki made a face. "Why not?" Kazune shrugged, "didn't seem important and besides we didn't have any tests or anything so it didn't effect my grade all that much…." Yuki's eyes grew wide, "what!? Your grade didn't go down at all!?" Kazune made a weird face but shook his head, "why? Aren't your PE classes not really important.." Yuki laughed which made him uneasy. "Oh lord no if you failed one PE class you basically screw up your whole life at that school…in fact if you failed a class you ruined yourself…" Kazune raised his eyebrows, "sounds brutal…." Yuki shrugged, "eh, you get used to it, after about first through third grade you don't get beat up as much or thrown…" she said shuddering at the memories.

Kazune shifted, "well come on we'd better get inside mom will be home soon…" Yuki nodded. As they headed back Kazune tripped over a rock and Yuki saw this, she grabbed him so he wouldn't fall but he ended up taking her down with him. She landed on his back gasping. Kazune groaned and tried to turn over only to have Yuki's face right n front of his. Yuki opened her eyes to see Kazune their noses were only a few inches apart, her face turned bright red ands he stood quickly helping him up and than rushing into the house. When she ran into the house she passes Scout who was napping by the door, he looked up and followed her concernedly. Kazune stood there blankly, she had helped him up and rushed inside in the blink of an eye.

Yuki stood in her room leaning on her closed door breathing heavily, Scout sat his head cocked to the side making whining noises. "What just happened…my heart…it's racing…she felt her face which felt warm…" sliding until she was sitting her knees up against her chest she looked down at Scout who had come over to her. "I don't know Scout when I looked at him…we were so close…I just…" she sighed. Yuki began pacing back and forth in her room biting on her thumb, _this can't happen ninja's are absolutely, without a doubt, never, ever supposed to have feelings of any kind for their master…_ she thought running through a section from her ninja handbook in her mind. Scout watched her worriedly but also his tail wagged, he wasn't sure whether to be worried or excited so he chose to appear as both. Yuki smiled, "you know what? As long as I pretend like none of this ever happened…..then maybe….just maybe I can move on and never deal with it again right?" Scout cocked his head to the side not really understanding as Yuki sighed. She bent down and scratched her partner behind the ear, the hound panted happily, "well even if it's not that great of a plan, it's all I can do for now…" she nodded.

Coming out of her room about an hour or two later, she had lost track of time when she lost herself in her book. Kazune was combing his hair in the bathroom, she stopped at the doorway. "Wow I've never seen you all cleaned up like _this _before.." she said almost sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, 'well I'm going somewhere tonight, and I want to look presentable…" Yuki nodded, "ok I'll go get ready…"

"No!" she stopped, "what do you mean no?" she asked feeling startled at his sudden harsh remark. "Just what I said, no"

"But I-"

"Where I am going and what I am doing is none of your business….."

"You don't get it I-"

"So I want you to stay here and-"

"I have to go!" he turned to her, "I know, you have to guard me and blah blah blah……" Yuki could feel her anger rising, she'd never met such and infuriating person! "The point being…" he continued, "I don't want you going ok?" he said turning back to the mirror checking himself for any flaws. Yuki turned away and started to leave, "I'm sorry Yuki you understand I need a little space right?" he shouted from the bathroom, "Yea…I get it.." she said loud enough for him to hear it as she left.

**--**

Kazune stood next to a bus stop sign as he looked at his watch every now and then, Yuki was in a tree near by, she wore her ninja outfit, but not her stealth uniform, as she watched him, "ok Kazune, I'm sorry, but I have to watch you…" she whispered to herself sternly. Scout had whined and begged to go with her but Yuki explained to him that this would require a lot of sneaking around, and although he could do that Kazune might go into a building with a "no dog policy", Scout was upset but understood. Yuki sighed leaning her head on a branch, what was so important that she couldn't come with him? Suddenly someone walked up to Kazune, it was a young girl whom she recognized from her school. Yuki brought her head up, "I wonder what she's-" Yuki stopped short when she saw them hug, her heart shattered to pieces. Shaking her head fast as the bus pulled up and the two got on, "ok Yuki keep your cool they are just two friends seeing a movie, that's all…..that's all….." she held up a fist, "remember why you're here!" she said determinedly as she got ready, then she pounced on top of the bus as it took off down the street.

The bus took about two stops before Kazune and Kaname got off the bus, Yuki pounced again and found her self on top of a small coffee shop. Across the street from it was a movie theater. Yuki took off her hood, and brought down the part that covered her mouth and nose, "I knew it…..he's on a date with Kaname!" smacking her head hard she said, "aw Yuki stop it! You don't care, you don't care!" Yuki sat in the back, about three rows ahead of the back row was Kazune and Kaname, she held a soda which she had bought after they were out of the snack line and seated. The movie started and Yuki only once and a while glanced at the movie. He had pulled the cheesy yawn and reach technique and had his arm was safely around her shoulders, how long had they been seeing each other? She wondered, it was possible that they could have been going out before Yuki arrived.

About 2 hours later Yuki sat on the top of the bus staring at the sky, although she mostly watched Kazune and Kaname flirt, the movie was quite enjoyable. They didn't have movie theatres back home and even if they did she'd be to busy with her ninja studies to see one. Yuki guessed it was what they called a "chick flick", Kazune seemed bored during the movie while Kaname seemed to enjoy it very much, Yuki would've preferred a more action type movie but it was also fine to see that at least some people could find perfect love. When the bus came to a stop Kazune and Kaname got off then began walking in a different direction, the direction from which Kaname had come from at the beginning. "Walking her home eh? At least the boys got manners….." she said to herself before quickly jumping into the same tree from earlier.

Yuki had followed Kazune to Kaname's and back at least until Kazune was three minutes to the house, then Yuki slipped away so she could beat him home.

**--**

Dinner time was an interesting event, depression and sadness was filling Yuki, and she decided that it was better then anger. Knowing that doing anything that might trigger these emotions into an outburst would reveal that she had followed him, Yuki always hated that she had these problems with her feelings sometimes, but one good thing was that she knew how to keep it under control. So as they ate Yuki was mostly quiet, trying hard to think of a solution on how to stop these feelings for Kazune. Scout who usually sat underneath Kazune, because he dropped things more often than the other two sat close to Yuki tonight, he could sense that something was wrong and he would find out later, he knew she couldn't display whatever was wrong in front of these people and showing his concern would make them do the same thus causing Yuki an either outburst or for her to become very uncomfortable. It was all very confusing for this husky but he was willing to try and understand it for her. Himeka was looking back and forth between the two young adults often before looking down to her food every once in a while. She also could sense some tension but felt that it was between the two and was concerned, she hoped that her son had not done anything to upset the girl, when they came home and announced that they made peace she was so happy. If the peace was suddenly broken she didn't know what she'd do, one part of her wanted things to work out between the two if not more at least good friends, and another told her not to care as long as the ninja protected her son and found the person writing those damned threatening notes. Kazune felt the tension most of all, this was because he could feel that whatever was in the air making everyone so uncomfortable, was somehow being pushed at him.

Yuki decided finally that the only way to finish this mission without completely destroying herself, and all that she stood for, and had set her life to, was to get out of there, and fast. But, she couldn't until she finished the mission, so the only other thing to do was concentrate on finding the person more, and less on Kazune. With the satisfaction of deciding this she looked up and broke the silence which made everyone practically jump up to their feet. "Himeka-sama?" she asked politely adding the "sama" as the sign of superiority. Himeka looked up quickly surprised to see her suddenly in a different mood so fast, "y-yes my dear?" Yuki looked down biting her lip and then finally looking back up determinedly, "I would be very grateful if you were to let me take a look at the those threatening notes, so I might start investigating" Himeka nodded loving this new found determination, "yes of course see me in the living room once you've gotten cleaned up after dinner ok?" Yuki nodded standing and holding her empty plate in her hands, bowing to Himeka and then Kazune, "thank you very much for the delightful meal Himeka and Kazune-sama" she said this quietly and politely not looking once at Kazune, before leaving and washing her plate, then going to get cleaned up. Kazune frowned, she called him Kazune-sama, it could have been a slip of mind but for some reason he knew that it meant something.

She wore blue pajama pants and a yellow shirt that didn't cover her stomach, her hair was up, and her teeth were brushed, she had taken a bath, and all that good stuff. Yuki was cleaned up, and ready for bed, but not yet, she had a meeting to go to. As she went down the hall to the living room she thought of the threatening notes and how she might use them to track down this person. Something made Yuki stop, she realized her senses had detected someone blocking her way, it was Kazune. He stood there an actual worried look on his face, she'd never seen that on him before. "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly, she pretended not to know what he was talking about as she cocked her head to the side, "at dinner…you seemed sad, and well I felt as if it was begin pushed towards me, so I want to know…if I did anything wrong…please tell me…" sucking in air she braced herself, she needed to do this if there was any hope of survival, "I am fine Kazune-sama, now I must meet master Himeka to look at the threatening notes.." he didn't move bringing up a hand to move a piece of hair out of her face he said softly, "Yuki I-" grabbing his hand her fingers in a sort of odd way which made Kazune in absolute no control of his fingers or wrist, "please move Kazune-sama" she dropped his hand. Moving so she may pass he still watched her with the same eyes as she passed, her heart felt like a time bomb and those were the last few seconds, she had been so mean, and he hadn't deserved it, but it had to be done, no matter what she couldn't let the feelings get in the way.

Walking into the living room Himeka was there in her robe staring at the small stack of little square crumpled up papers in front of her. Bowing before she sat she looked at her master, "thank you very much for allowing me to see these notes Himeka-sama" she smiled and nodded her face showing her age now that the make-up wasn't on. Pushing them forward with shaking hands she said, "ask me anything you like I will answer any if I can…" Himeka told her sternly, Yuki nodded taking one and inspecting it, she expected that the notes were in order from the first to the last, there were about five, each written in the same purple ink, with no signature, all crumpled up, which looked like they were crumpled up on purpose. "So they obviously wanted it to look authentic…crumpling it up on purpose….hmm…" Yuki began reading the first note thoroughly.

_Hello Kazune, you don't know me but I am your killer. _Very blunt… she thought.

_You'd better watch you back or something and might happen, you never know. I'm coming after you Kazune Kimera,**I'll kill you**!_

Putting it down she shook her head, "this is awful…" she said quietly, Himeka nodded, "ok well…if you don't mind I'll ask you a few questions and then I'll have all I need for the night…" Yuki said politely, "yes ask away…" Himeka said determinedly, Yuki nodded a determined look spread onto her face, _now I can find this person and full fill my mission please god, help me, for I feel many more complications ahead…_

_-evil laugh- of course you feel more complications ahead! Because I'm the author! And what the author says-_

_Kazune: oh shut up already oo eek!_

_Me: -chases Kazune with baseball bat- _


	4. Just Friends

This is an original idea by me, based on the manga of Kage Tora and some other Ninja mangas, with my own twists and turns added to it, this is a Kado Adiyoshi original!

Disclamer: I do not own Kage Tora or the other Ninja mangas from which I received ideas

Please Rate!

Okana Ninja School

Chapter 4

Just Friends

A couple of weeks have gone by since that faithful day when Yuki followed Kazune on his date, and it seems almost as if it's only a memory now. Things seemed to go back to normal, or what he considered normal anyway, Yuki stopped avoiding him and they went back to their old ways. To Kazune everything was fine, men, everything's ok as long as your limps are still attached, why did he not see it though? He may not but Yuki could, things were back to 'normal' but there was something, almost like tension, like a feeling of heaviness, or a feeling of discomfort between them. Ever since that day when he stopped her in the hallway, had he figured it out? Did he know she followed him? Why did she care anyway? So many questions and no answer, very irritating.

Yuki sighed, she sat on the roof, a place you could often find her when she either did her homework, read, or did some deep thinking. Today she did a mixture of school work and some deep thinking about how things were between her and Kazune so far. Yuki couldn't place it but he always seemed to be on her mind, and the word that always came up, 'love' she winced at the thought, falling in love with the master for a ninja meant immediate discharge from a mission, and this mission was not to be failed, that was made clear, to be discharged from a graduation mission, especially for such a charge, would have her down in the ONS Record book of Baka Ninjas. "Hey…." was the soft voice from behind her, being so deep into thought Yuki hadn't even realized Kazune come up onto the roof behind her, jumping with a squeal Kazune waited for her to get into her fighting stance, realize who he was, then settle down, the usual routine, 'sorry for scaring you…" he said smiling crookedly as she settled back into her sitting spot. "You _didn't_ scare me…." she said stubbornly crossing her arms and narrowing her hazel eyes, and knitting her smooth eyebrows together, she only sighed when Kazune rolled his eyes. "Well _anyway _did you need something?" living with Kazune for so long he'd been trying to teach her to loosen up around him, it took him a while to get her to stop calling him Kazune-sama, now she was relaxed around him and could freely use sarcasm around him, something she would never allow herself to do around Himeka-sama, no matter how much Kazune's mother said it was alright. **Note: sama-lord **

The smalls mile from which Yuki had secretly been happy to see dissolved slowly, he looked down as if refusing to meet her eyes, "listen Yuki I've been thinking…" _uh oh, Kazune thinking? Never good… _Yuki snapped at the sarcastic part of her mind as she positioned herself, to show Kazune she was listening. "Things lately…" he continued hesitating between each word as if going over the conversation in his mind, was he afraid she would snap at him or something? "Uh huh…" she began when he seemed to trail off in thought, Kazune snapped back his attention, "oh right..um…well things between us…they've been…well weird, I dunno what's wrong but…I think it may have something to do with me going out and not letting you go with me…" Yuki blinked, so he didn't know she had followed him, he though she was mad because he wouldn't let her go with him? She ducked her head down to hide her small smile, and after she'd gotten all worked up over such things only a few minutes ago, "uh Yuki?" was the soft voice that snapped her back up, smile gone and face as it was before, "yea I've felt it to and-" she was interrupted by him holding his hand up, he knew just how to make the respective Ninja in her shut her up, with his hand up like that he was the picture of a Ninja client she'd learned about in school, not some weird client who wanted her to call him Kazune-kun. **Note: kun is a more formal way to address a boy **When he was sure she was quiet he said, "I just want things to go back to the way they were, with out these weird feelings or whatever so…" he stuck his hand out and Yuki stared at it looking up when he said, "friends?" after a moment she smiled, and took his hand gratefully, "friends…" she added. Though he didn't realize it, but Yuki felt as if this enormous weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. Yea she still might have feelings for him but, at least she knew now they could be friends, and that was something.

About two weeks had gone by since that day on the roof in which Yuki addressed as the 'just friends' day. After that day she had become pumped and more enthusiastic about finding more threat notes and tracking them down. After the end of two weeks Yuki had fallen into a slump of depression, no notes, not one since she got there, maybe the note writer had found out that Kazune had a ninja near by looking for him or her. She sighed as she examined her katana, Yuki stood in the courtyard out front by the bench, another one of her favorite spots of the house, it got good sunshine, had a fountain, a nice view, a good spot for things like meditation, practicing, or cleaning and sharpening Ninja weapons. **Note: katana-sword **Setting her katana down she placed two hands on the small of her back and stretched backwards, coming back up she moved her shoulders up and down as she rolled her head on her neck. Looking around she found what she was looking for, her large husky Scout was sneaking up on a squirrel, almost like a ninja, _he's lived with me to long…_ she though laughing to herself, watching Scout as he pounced the squirrel got away Scout let out an irritated grunt, "looks like you're getting slow in your old age eh Scout?" she shouted over to him as he looked up at her, trotting over to her she could hear low grumbles of distaste in her comment. Placing a soft hand on the dogs head, right in between his small pointed hears she smiled and he licked her hand.

With an exasperated sigh she sat on the bench picking up her katana once more, she grumbled to herself as she cleaned the blade being careful not to put her hand to close to the blade, a mistake she would be sure never to make again. This time she heard Kazune walking around the court yard, he'd just woken up and had come out for his balcony door that lead into his room and out to the court yard. It was autumn time, the leaves had turned an assortment of yellows, oranges, and browns, covering the green grass with these colors. Yuki could hear as the leaves crunched under his feet, turning to him she shouted, "good morning!" Kazune came over to where she didn't need to shout and grumbled childishly, "I was hoping to scare you again…but these damned leaves-" she interrupted him, "it is your job to rake up the leaves so it's your own fault, speaking of which, didn't Himeka-sama ask you to do that today?" almost easing him as she pretended to be to busy polishing her blade to notice Kazune's glare, "don't remind me.." Sitting on the ground he scratched Scout's ear as Yuki went back into deep thought, almost forgetting he was there. _I have to send a repot on my progress to Okana soon…with no note…how am I supposed to get anything done? And, what should I add in the letter, maybe-_ her thoughts were interrupted by Kazune who had said, "Yuki?" looking at him with confused eyes, he didn't like it when she interrupted him when he was in deep thought, why must he always do it to her? And, further more, why'd she let him get away with such things, oh that's right, she's supposed to be guarding him, not lecturing him. "What?" giving him her most innocent look, "it's just…you seemed troubled is all, everything cool?" Yuki sighed, why did she never notice her facial expressions during her deep thoughts? Sighing she decided it was his business, after all, who was this mission about? "Well…it's just, I'm supposed to send a progress report to my school every few months, and with no threat notes, and no leads, I have nothing to report…" she looked down, "I don't want them discharging me for being here longer than two months and having no progress at all….." looking up she saw him nodding, was that relief in his face? Yuki didn't know but decided to push it to the back of her mind, probably nothing, "anyway I'm just bumbed is all…." Kazune only nodded, "well I'm actually kinda glad there's no notes…" he said his voice low, Yuki looked up a horrified look on her face, "I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I just wanna catch the person is all!" he nodded, when she saw the smile on his face she frowned and punched him in the arm softly, why did he have to tease her like that?

As they talked neither had noticed the gardener who had come in and was inspecting a bush during their conversation, when things got quiet between the two young people, Scout was the first one to realize it. Growling, then barking he raced over to the gardener who got up in alarm, he must've been in deep thought at the time, "who's that?" Yuki had to ask before she called off her hound, the man looked at her as if she were crazy then looked to Kazune as if he were crazier, "oh that's just our gardener, he comes by once every three weeks….." he said dully waving a hand, Yuki whistled softly as Scout stopped scaring the man and trotted back over to her. Grumbling things like 'rotten kids' and 'Kimera brat' Yuki watched him leave to the other side of the building, "he doesn't like you much dose he?" giving him a questioning look, he shrugged, "known him since I was young, my friends and I used to play pranks on him" he laughed thinking back to those memories of childhood, meanwhile Yuki looked back to the way the gardener had gone, he was out of sight now, she made a mental note to keep an eye on him. "Well anyway.." Kazune finally said, "Either whoever sent the notes found out about you and is running scared or one'll show up eventually ok?" adding a comforting hand on her shoulder. Yuki nodded showing no sign that her shoulder tingled slightly at his touch.

Two days later, Himeka, Kazune, and Yuki all found a grumbled up note on the table for breakfast.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! xDDD

Kazune: ...-shakes head-

Me: -poke- why the glum?

Kazune: because you're the one who-MMPH!

Me: -just stuffed a twix in Kazune's mouth- ah chew it over with twix! Hey! Stay tuned for Chapter 5 An Investigation!


	5. An Investigation

This is an original idea by me, based on the manga of Kage Tora and some other Ninja mangas, with my own twists and turns added to it, this is a Kado Adiyoshi original!

Disclamer: I do not own Kage Tore or the other Ninja mangas from which I received ideas 

Please Rate!

Okana Ninja School

Chapter 5

An Investigation

For a long time, Yuki, Kazune, and Himeka sat at the table, staring at the center of it. In the center of the short caramel colored table lay a folded up, crumbled note. Each of them all knew what it was, but Yuki didn't dare look at Kazune, she did look at Himeka. Kazune's mother, in the early morning actually look like her age, she was a very fortunate woman to be the age of 35, and still look the way she did. Her soft wrinkles embedded in her face were deep with concern, her eyes showed fear and sadness as her eyes wandered to catch a glimpse of her son, but quickly reverted back to the note that lay before her.

Yuki wondered at first what Kazune might be feeling or thinking right then, the though made her depressed and sad for him. After long intense minutes of silence that felt as if years had passed, the only sounds being the slight shifting of Scout who felt uneasy in the intense atmosphere, Yuki reached out her hand, when it was over the note she hesitated looking up at Himeka, when the women nodded Yuki nodded as well looking back to her charge, she picked up the note. Bringing it back to her, still not looking at Kazune, though she could feel his eyes on her. Unfolding the note, she took a minute to read it before looking up with a sigh, then she handed it to Himeka who held her shaking hand out. After Himeka read it she shook her head when Kazune asked to see it, her face seemed pale against her usually rosy cheeks as she handed the note back to Yuki for the young ninjas collection. "Well.." was the shaky reply that broke the long silence after the note had been placed in Yuki's pocket hidden from their view. Both kids looked up to Himeka as she stood, "I'll start breakfast for you two then I must be off to work…." she began, "mother…" Kazune began to protest but Himeka only shook her head, "we've been over this Kazune, now go wash up…." leaving the room.

The air seemed less thick when Kazune's mother left the room as Yuki took in a deep breath, finally daring herself to meet Kazune's eyes, they seemed sad, but not over the note it seemed. Going out on a limb Yuki asked, "pardon my asking but….why exactly do you not want your mother to go to work?" she winced waiting for him to yell 'that's none of your concern!' and storm out the room. When all she heard was a sigh she looked up to him, "ever since my father died moms become a workaholic, I know it's hard being a single parent, and I know we really need the money but….I'm worried for her…" he looked up meeting Yuki's eyes, his were serious as he continued. "She makes herself sick sometimes, and she's never around, I miss her, and worry for her health….I liked it better when she stayed home…" he sighed. "But she only stayed home because of the notes…" Yuki pointed out, "yea well maybe the notes are a good thing after all…" Yuki gasped but Kazune held up a hand showing he wasn't serious, "it doesn't matter that she stayed home a while because of the notes or not…..because she called you and went right back to work…" looking down she suddenly felt bad, now she knew why Kazune had detested her so much when she first arrived. "I'm sorry Kazune…" she began but was interrupted when Kazune held up his hand, _the hand thing again…the worst discovery I ever let him make…_ an irritated part of her mind said as the respectable Ninja in her shut her up while the curious girl fought to ask more questions as she watched Kazune stand up and leave.

Yuki stared out the window, her chin laying against her hand which was supported by her elbow, placed on her desk. She wore the usual high school uniform, a blue and white plaid skirt with knees high blue socks, followed by a collard shirt in which the long collar was out lined in blue, with a small white gap, and another blue line, the rest of the collar was white. The bottom of her shirt and the ends of her sleeves contained the same design. Though she wasn't much partial to skirts, this uniform suited her more than the stealth uniform she had to wear at ONS. The shirt contain one pocket on the left breast in which contained the latest note. The note didn't say anything special, they were like the others, talking about how they were going to kill Kazune, how they detested him. One thing was different about the note from the others though, the note at the end also said 'watch your back Kazune Kimera, don't think a petty Ninja student can stop your demise…'_So the killer does know about me…_she thought as she watched the yellow, orange, and red leaves fall from the trees onto the ground as the school gardener took the time while the kids were in class to rake them up.

"_Yuki_!" was the frustrated voice that snapped her back to reality, jumping up leaving her chair to fall on the floor she assumed a fighting stance, the teacher blinked as the other children around her giggled and whispered, Yuki blushed, something like this would look weird to these people, she'd forgotten this, at her old school such an act was dismissed, but here it was considered weird. Looking down she muttered, "gomen.." over and over as she quickly picked up her chair and sat down waiting for the teacher to continue, "will you _please_ answer the question?" was the irritated reply. **Note: gomen-sorry-not a very formal way of saying it** After Yuki answered the question and the teacher went on, Yuki preceded to hide her face behind her book for the rest of the period.

Yuki sat alone in her usual lunch area, the school was a large campus that was enclosed with bushes that surrounded it. The back of the school building was mostly a solid wall with one door that said "Employees Only' on it, in between the long wall was a gap of grass before the bushes. Though she seemed to have some friends, they were mostly acquaintances that she only talked to in class, apparently being friends with Kazune had no impact on her new school life, and had no effect on her new life becoming just like her old one. The bushed rustled as Scout emerged from them, around here where dog catchers roamed and he wasn't well known back in Okana he had to be careful, though he was a very smart dog and still came to lunch with Yuki everyday. She smiled taking out her lunch as well as a small box for Scout, setting the small box down which contained left over chicken from last nights dinner and some kibble, she took out her chopsticks and began to eat from her bento, "itadakimasu.…" she said softly as she began to eat.**Notes: itadakimasu-lets eat, bentoa-Japanese take out box or lunch box **

Scout, after finishing his own little bento and licking it clean yawned his belly full as he curled up at Yuki's side and slept. Yuki smiled to her large husky as she turned back to her work, once finished with that she continued with her next charge, reaching into her shirt pocket she produced the note from which had cause so much tenseness this morning. Staring at the note she tried to come up with possible people who would want to hurt Kazune, only one person came to mind, the gardener. Taking out a piece of paper she wrote down the words, 'gardener' and decided to find out more about this strange character. All she knew about him was that Kazune and his friends used to play pranks on him when they were kids, he showed that he clearly detested Kazune, but enough to kill him? The thought bothered Yuki as she wrote down some possible motives for the man.

The sound of Scout's tail thumping against the ground as she felt her husky get up, caused her to look up from her notes, Kazune had come from around the corner and was looking at her with a crooked smile as he waved to her. Quickly she put her notes away and waved back to him, "what brings you here Kazune-kun?" Kazune shrugged sitting cross legged in front of her, his back to the bushes. "Well I was being a normal high school student and hanging out with my friends while I ate lunch, unlike some people I know.." he said sarcastically, Yuki gave him a crooked smile as well matching his sarcasm, "I'm not a normal high school student though remember?" she had him there, "so what're you doing back here anyway?" Kazune said scratching Scouts ear who had laid next to the boy giving him the eyes that begged for attention. Yuki shrugged, "just doing homework and stuff…" although that was only half true she knew that he would only tell her not to waste her time and try to discourage her. Her hopes that he would accept what she said were lifted as Kazune nodded and yawned.

They talked for a while before Kazune said something that had caught her off guard, "Kaname and I broke up…." Yuki blinked at him trying to register what he had said, "oh…I'm sorry Kazune…" she said softly to him, "what happened?" what was this feeling she had inside her? Was it happiness? No it couldn't be happiness, this was bad for Kazune, if she was happy, did that make her a bad person? Kazune shrugged, "she says I'm to distant and I say she's to clingy, she got all defensive and well…" he sighed, 'the rest is history I guess…." Yuki looked down nodding. "Well I'm sure you'll get another girlfriend soon, I mean, all the girls pretty much drool over you anyway.." she said with a laugh, he laughed too, which made her feel better. Funny though, he didn't seem sad about breaking up with Kaname, was he hiding it to look cool? Or was he genuinely not sad? If that was the case, why? Why wouldn't he be sad about the break up? She watched him her eyes filled with these questions, but when Kazune raised his eyebrows looking at her, her nerve fell and she gave up looking away. "Why tell me this?" she asked suddenly, "I thought you and Kaname were none of my business? Remember?" covering her mouth she bowed touching her forehead to the grass, "gomena-sai Kazune-sama! I was way out of line just now" Kazune jumped up and grabbed her shoulders, "oh stop that already!" he growled. **Note: gomena-sai is a more formal and respectable way to say I'm sorry** Once she was back up he said, "and to answer your question I just said it to make conversation is all!" he snapped, Yuki blinked "Oh…ok.." Kazune sighed, "don't freak out so easily….." Yuki shifted as she said, "Um Kazune?…" he looked up his eyebrows knitting together, "um…you're still holding my shoulders…" she pointed out as he let her go and jumped back into his spot, Yuki was to busy trying to hide her blush to notice the light pink one on Kazune's face.

OOOOOOH Kazune and Yuki sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Kazune: -blush- i-it's not like that!

Me: suuuuuuuure -wink- Stay tuned for chapter 6! A Quarrel of Feelings!


End file.
